Death's Angel
by WhiteKnightess
Summary: Angel Potter is the Demigod daughter of Hades and Lily Potter nee Evans. She grew up since the age of four with her father in the Underworld,and was taught magic by her mother's ghost. But now, shes fourteen, and making her debut into the Wizrding World, per suggestion from her friend Luna Lovegood, Demigod daughter of Apollo. T for pairanoidness! Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hi, this is my first story on F. , so please bear with me if I mess up, or take long breaks in the story. So here it is, the Prologue to _Death's Angel_! Enjoy! -White Knightess _

**Prologue**

Hades was enraged. A mortal had killed Lily Potter and his daughter, Angel Potter, was missing! This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid, and wouldn't have happened if Lily had agreed before this morning to stay in the protection of the Underworld. His daughter was probably dead, or soon to be dead, so he clenched his fists, and went back to his Underworld empire.

He had truly loved Lily and Angel.

ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP

Angel sniffled, as she leaned against the kitchen sink. Her arm was bruised where Dudley had hit her, and she was so tired. The lights seemed much too bright, and she glared heatedly at the sun from the window. With a frown that seemed out of place on a four year old such as herself, Angel stepped back, into the comforting shadows cast by the open door.

She lent back against the wall with a content sigh, only to give a shriek, as she tumbled backwards into nothingness. Everything was dark, that she didn't mind, but she did hate the feeling of free fall, as she always hated being high up in the air. Suddenly, she landed with a thump on a cold, black granite floor. Angel pulled herself up with a huff. Oh, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were going to be so angry.

"Who are you, child, and what are you doing here?" A powerful voice boomed.

She looked up, and saw a giant man sitting on a giant black thrown, wearing black battle armor, a black cape made up of shadows, and a black helmet. His skin was the same ivory white as hers, and his hair the same black curls, but his eyes were so black that she could not tell were or if there was a pupil.

"I-I…Im sorry, sir, but I don't know where I am," She said quickly, "If-if you could just tell me where to leave-"

"I asked you you're name, girl," The man thundered.

"Angel Potter!" She squeaked, covering her head with her arms, "Please, my Aunt must be wondering where I am-"

"Angel Potter…" The man's voice was so quiet, she had to strain her ears to hear it, "No… It cant be…Look at me, girl,"

Gulping in fear, Angel looked up, meeting the giant's eyes. They widened in shock, before softening into a caring look.

"Angel," He whispered, "Do you know who I am?"

Angel shook her head, "N-no,"

"I am Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld, and," He gave her a piercing look, "You're father,"

Angel's mouth dropped open, "But Aunt Petunia said my Mummy and Daddy were dead,"

"Well, your mother is, and so is your Step father," Hades nodded, "But I am you're father. Had I known where you were, I would have taken you with me,"

Angel cocked her head in childish innocence, "But if you're my Daddy, then why arnt I really big, too?"

Hades chuckled, something that looked very weird to Angel, "Ah, child," He stood, and shrunk to that of a normal size, "I can apear to be anything I want to,"

Angel's eyes widened, "Really? Can I do that, too?"

Hades shook his head, and picked up Angel, holding her on his hip, "No, but you can do many other things, Angel,"

"Cool," Angel whispered, before getting worried, "I got to get home, to cook dinner, before Aunt Petunia gets mad,".

Hades' lips thinned, "Cook dinner?"

Angel nodded, "Mm-hm, if I don't, I'll get in trouble,"

"And what happens when you get in trouble, Angel?" Hades' expression was slightly darker now.

"I get locked in my cupbord for three days," Angel informed him, not aware of Hades' temper rising.

"Angel," Hades began, "Would you like to stay here, with me, and not go back to you're Aunt's?"

Angel looked at Hades with wide eyes, "Can I? Its so nice here!"

Hades gave her a small smile, "Of course, Angel, you are my daughter, after all,"

Angel gave him a dimpled smile that she'd inherited from her mother, "Then I'll stay, Daddy!"

ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP

_Read and Review please! I love suggestions and comments!_


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: Couldn't wait to write this, so here!_

**Chapter One**

ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP

(Angel's POV)

I smiled, racing through the forest known for having dangerous monsters. My bow was in my hand, an arrow notched, and my quiver, full of arrows, was slung on my back. My other weapon, a dagger, was strapped to my hip. I wore a black muscle shirt, a sleeveless vest made of iron, black jean cut off short, combat boots, black fingerless leather gloves, and my waist length long pitch black curls were in a pony tail. Sure, I was only ten, but I was still a hell of a lot dangerous to monsters. I was Angel Potter, Daughter of Hades, also known as Angel of Death and Princess of the Underworld. I had grown up in the Underworld after accidentally Shadow Traveling to Dad's thrown room six years ago.

A Sphinx growled at me, pouncing. With a glint in my emerald eyes, I shot the arrow, missing only by a centimeter. It snarled, and clawed at me, but I jumped back, before Shadowing behind it. I jumped onto it's back, much to it's frustration. Whipping out my dagger, I stabbed it in the neck. With a strangled cry, it burst into golden dust, making me drop with a thump. My spoil of war was one of it's fangs. I picked it up triumphantly, before Shadow Traveling back to my Dad's thrown room.

He was currently watching Olympus Weather on Hephaestus TV, but looked up when I came in. He raised an eyebrow at the fang in my left hand.

"Hey Dad, guess who just killed a Sphinx," I smiled wildly.

He rolled his eyes, "If you keep this up, you'll be too feared by monsters to even _talk_ to one, let alone fight one,".

I smirked, "Which is why I limit myself to one per week, unless in emergency,".

"Go clean up, Angel, or there will be no chocolate for a week,"

My eyes widened, and I made a dash for the door. I ran down the hallway, to my room, and entered. It had black fluffy carpet, silver silk walls, and two oak doors (One led to my bathroom, the other to my walk-in closet). There was a queen sized bed with red silk sheets in the far left corner, a elder wood desk next to it. On the other side of the room was a black couch, with a coffee table in front of it, and a flat screen TV hanging from the ceiling. There were shelves on the walls, all with my current spoils of war; the claw of a Chimera, a jacket made of a Colchis Bull pelt, a Minotaur's horn, and more. Fighting monsters was my… Hobby, kind of. I hung up my quiver, bow and dagger on their wall hooks. Quickly, I went to the bathroom.

It was the same size as my room with a large bath, and a large black granite walk in shower. I stripped down, and took a shower, washing my hair with strawberry scented shampoo. When I got out, there was a dress set out. I didn't question how it had got there, as it was just one of those things you cant explain. I dried of, dried my hair, and got dressed.

I look a lot like my father, but also my mother. My ivory skin had faded scars from fights I had been in, the most prominent one was the lightning bolt shaped one on my fore head, which was hidden under my bangs. My hair was loose, draping over me. My eyes were my mother's - bright, wide emerald green. The dress had a silk black corset, and the skirt had a black petticoat under it, making it pop out. I didn't wear shoes often in the palace.

Walking out, I smiled once more at the fang, before leaving. I wanted to go and visit my mother, Lily Potter, in Elysium. But, as I turned the corner into the entrance hall, I ran smack dab into someone else, falling ontop of him, across his stomach. Looking at him, I realized this was Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, my cousin, and the person my Dad was very angry at, at the moment.

"Who are you?" Someone above me asked. I looked up, to see a Satyr and a daughter of Athena, who was glaring at me.

"More like," I stood up, taking Percy up with me, dusting the nonexsistant dirt off my dress, "Who are you, and why are you in my home?"

Mini-Athena's brow furrowed, "'Home'? Only Lord Hades and Lady Persephone live here,"

I sighed, and stuck out my hand, "Well, I've lived here for six years. The names Angel Potter, who're you guys?"

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," She shook my hand, still eyeing me warily.

"Grover Underwood," The Satyr said.

"Percy Jackson, Son of-" I cut him off.

"Poseidon, yeah, I know. You're the guy that Lord Hades is pissed at, right?" I had to call him that in the presence of strangers, as no one knew of me, "Which is why I ask - Why. Are. You. Here?"

"We need to talk to Hades," Percy said, "Can you take him to us?"

I sighed, "Oh well, guess I can visit Mum another time. Follow me, don't touch anything or I'll cut you're fingers off,".

They looked bewildered at this, but followed me. I led them to Dad's public thrown room (The one I found as a four year old), where Dad was sitting at his thrown dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Lord Hades, you have a trio to see you," I said cheerfully, smiling and pushing Percy forward, "A son of Poseidon, daughter of Athena, and a Satyr!"

He nodded curtly, "I know, Angel,"

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to stand at his giant feet. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover looked very nervous. Percy stepped forward hesitantly.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon. After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish," Dad said, obviously trying to scare them.

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests," Oh, that would not bode well with Dad.

"Only two requests?" I almost thought he would kill Percy then and there, but he didn't, "Arrogant child. As id you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you down yet," Ah, that's why.

"Lord Hades," Percy said, at the prodding of Annabeth, "Look, sir, there can't be a war amoung the gods. It would be…bad,".

"Really bad," Grover put in.

"I agree with him, Lord Hades," I said quietly, "Would Zeus not find out of me, if it happened?"

Dad nodded slightly, but only I saw it. He knew what would happen, if a war happened. And he didn't like the possibility.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Uh oh, " Please, sir, let me carry it to Olympus,".

Did he seriously think we had it? Gods, I hate how if something bad happens, the people instantly blame Dad for it.

"You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?" Dad was angry alright.

"Um… Uncle," He glanced at his companions, "You keep saying 'after what you've done'. What exactly have I done?"

The room shook, and the skeleton guards marched in. They blocked any way in or out. I smirked with amusement, this kid… Even if he was two years older then me, he was acting like an idiot.

"Do you think I _want_ war, godling?" Dad raged, bringing up distant memories of my angry Uncle Vernon. I shook them away quickly, determined not to think about my old home.

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said warily, "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

I scowled, my eyes narrowed. More kingdom meant more death, and more people would loose their loved ones, like I lost mine. I would not place that on any mortal or demigod.

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well…" Oh gods, Percy, shut up before you cross the line!

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in the past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open," Most of that was from the Wizarding World's war with Voldemort, "More security ghouls, traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. Even Angel has to work sometimes!" They all glanced at me, and I just glared, "I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

I rolled my eyes. Really, it be thousands and thousands of years before there was a noticeable dent in our account.

Percy blurted stupidly, "Charon wants a pay raise," Of course he did…

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Dad said loudly, "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Always bugging Angel and I to get him more!" He looked at me, and I had a sheepish look, "Really, never give him a present like that again, Angel."

I nodded, "I know, but hey, I was six. How was I supposed to know he'd go suit-crazy?"

The three others stared at me incuriously. Then, with a shake of his head, Percy started.

"But you took Zeus's master bolt," Damn it, Percy, just keep quiet!

"Lies!" Dad and I roared in usion, and I shut my mouth, and Dad continued, "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan,".

"His plan?"

I rolled my eyes. Really, I believed this whole mess was a big pile of bull. Some demigod was probably being influenced by someone in Tartarus. Wouldn't be the fist time, really.

"_You_" Dad began, "were the thief on the Winter Solstice. Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room, on Olympus, you took the master bolt _and _my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now, you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's theif, and I will have my helm back,"

I scowled. Really, this kid couldn't have stole the helm. Probaly someone else. But like I'd say that, really, I wasn't an idiot.

"But," Annabeth said, "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too," Idiot.

"Do not play innocent with me, girl," At the name, I visibly flinched. Too many bad memories with that title. Dad glanced at me apologetically, "You and the satyr have been helping this hero - coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt - to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?" Dad was on a _roll_ wasn't he?

"No!" Percy cried, looking helpless, "Poseidon didn't - I didn't -"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance, because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help," Dad looked like an angry puma, snarling at it's prey, "I can ill afford word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, even sent Angel sometimes to look," _Least fun_ month of my life… Hardly no chocolate! "and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you"

"You didn't try to stop us? But -"

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Dad wouldn't _dare, _would he? "This is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson - _your _skeleton will lead my army of the Underworld,"

The guards stepped up, anxious to kill, and pointed their rifles. I rolled my eyes again. Blood thirsty much?

"Your as bad as Zeus!" Percy said, "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

Dad can be evil. I admit that, but hey, wouldn't have him any other way!

"Of course," Dad confirmed.

"And the other monsters?"

Dad sneered, "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you - I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment," Okay, that's harsh…, "Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"_Easily?_"

"Return my property!"

"But I don't have the helm. I came for the master bolt,"

"Which you already possess!" Dad shouted, "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could threaten me!"

"But I didn't!"

"Oh, for the love of the gods!" I yelled, getting their attention, stalking forward to Percy, "Turn around,"

He did so. I unzipped his pack, and took out a two foot long metal cylinder, spiked at both ends. It's energy was almost to the point that it burned.

"Percy," Annabeth said, wide eyed, "How -"

"I-I don't know. I don't understand."

"You heroes are always the same. Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me," Dad said, "I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now…my helm. Where is it?"

I still don't think Percy did it. I mean, I've been spying on them for a while, because it was slightly interesting. They got the pack from Ares…but who gave Ares the bolt, since gods cant steal other gods' stuff.

"Lord Hades, wait," Percy took the bolt from me, and I went back to my post, "This is all a mistake,"

"A mistake?" Dad roared.

The guards aimed. The Furies, also known as My Babysitters, perched on Dad's head rest. One grinned at Percy.

"There is not mistake," Dad said, "I know why you have come - I know the _real_ reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for _her_,"

Her? Who's Dad talking about?

Dad let a golden ball drop, and it became a woman frozen in golden dust. With horrifying realization, I saw that it was Mrs. Jackson. He had taken a mother from some one, like Voldemort took Mom from me. With a scowl, I stalked forward, crossing my arms over my chest, and stood beside Percy.

"Angel?" Dad questioned.

"You knew how I would feel about this, so you kept it from me. I will side with them until Percy gets his mother back," I said, staring defiantly into his eyes, something no one else but gods dared to do.

He sighed, but turned back to Percy, "Yes, I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know," Yes, because if she was, I would be giving you an earful at the moment, "Not yet," Damn, "But if you displease me, that will change…" Damn. Again, "Ah, the pearls. Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson,"

He put them in Dad's giant hand. There weren't enough for all of them.

"Only three," Dad commented, "What a shame. You do realize each only protect a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me?" None, if I have anything to say about it, "Go on. Choose. Or give me the back pack, and except my terms,"

Percy and his friends were talking. A voice in the pit… Tartarus. I knew it.

"Decide, boy!" Dad thundered.

Percy handed Annabeth and Grover a pearl, after Dad tossed them back. He turned back around the face Dad, who looked slightly smug. But there was a crease in his forehead, that told me, that he knew, if things went wrong, I'd be very angry.

"Godling… ?"

"I'll find you're helm, Uncle," Percy said, "I'll return it. Remember Charon's pay raise,"

They smashed the pearls. Dad gave orders. As the guards fired, and the Furies attacked, they were surrounded each in a pearly bubble that floated off the ground. When they floated away, the guards left, and the Furies went back to circling the Underworld. I turned to glare venomously at Dad.

"Father," He cringed, "I don't even want to know. But, also know that I am going up to travel with Percy for a little while. When I calm down, I'll come back,"

With that, I stalked to my room, and changed. I pulled on a dark red muscle shirt, my metal vest, blue jean cut off shorts, and my favorite combat boots. With my dagger on my hip, bow in hand, quiver on my back, I Shadowed up to the surface world.

They were on the Dock to Santa Monica Peir, with towels, and _I'm a Junior Coast Guard!_ water bottles.

"Hello again," I greeted, making them jump, as I was behind them, "Until I cool off, I'm going with you guys. And to make sure you don't tell anyone about me," Can't have Zeus finding me out.

"Oh, uh," They seemed at a loss for words.

"Oh, look!" I pointed, "Ares is here!"

I listened to them badger on for a little while. When a giant wild boar exploded from the ground, I notched an arrow, aiming it in a kill spot. Ares finally noticed me then.

"And who's this? Didn't steal one of Hades' pets, did you, kid? 'Cause then your going to be in some deep crap," He said.

"You may know me as Angel of Death," I chirped, much to happy for a child of Hades. But, hey, I really wanted to kill that boar.

Ares' eye brows rose, "That girl who's been destroying monsters every week?" I nodded, smug that a god knew about that, "Kid, you realize you've got one of the best monster fighters on your side, and shes only ten?"

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover looked at me shocked. I shrugged.

"Hey, if I kill the boar," I said to Ares, "Will you fight Percy then?"

"No," Ares said, "But I will fight _you_ kid,"

"No chips," I shook my head, "A double team? Me an Percy against you? Its only fair,"

Ares smiled, "Alright then, kid. I'll be able to crush both of you,"

I shot the arrow, and the boar dodged. It charged me, and I jumped out of the way. This will be a little harder then usual, seeing as we are in a public place, in other Demigods and a God's presence. No using my powers.

I took out my knife, and lunged, but it moved. I was able to grab the horn though. I flipped it, stabbed it in the gut, and drug a line across it. The boar burst into golden dust, leaving me with the horn in my hand as a Spoil. I smirked, and stood, putting away my dagger.

"Another for the collection," I said, "The second today, too,"

We fought. As Percy was swinging his sword, I was shooting arrows like no tomorrow. But, in the end, it was Percy who wounded him - I didn't want to be cursed by the God of War at the moment, even though I really could have stabbed him in the foot at anytime where I was standing.

The Furies came, and took the helm. Annabeth and Grover congratulated Percy, while I felt like a dust mite. Really.

When the Police and Reporters came, Percy fed a sob story that got all of us money for a plane. Neither Percy nor I liked it. When we got to the Empire State Building, I told them I was going to head home.

"No!" Percy said, "You can't leave! You helped us with Ares, so you have to come, too,"

Damn. I couldn't let Zeus figure out who my Dad was, which meant no Olympus, but Percy was stubborn. He all but dragged me to the desk. He got the security key, and we went up to the 600th floor. Everything in Olympus was white and silver, all of it made me shudder in disgust. Annabeth was watching me closely, as we neared. I felt like I was going to be sick, the closer we got. I wasn't supposed to be here, this high up. At. All.

As Zeus left to clense his lightning bolt, after everything was said and done, he saw me, hiding behind Annabeth.

"You," His voice was deadly, "Who are you, girl," I flinched.

I stepped forward, scared he'd blast me to the earth. Though I may have liked that, "My name is Angel Potter, Lord Zeus,"

"Potter?" He said, eyebrow raised, "Well, the irony that the Girl Who Lived would be a Demigod child of-" He froze, eyes hardening, "So he broke the vow, too, did he? Well, you are not part of the Prophecy that told of Olympus' destruction or saving grace. You are part of another. I will allow you to live, for now. But your prophecy must be completed before you reach the age of twenty, or I will kill you personally,"

Then he left. I sighed in relief, slumping my shoulders. As we walked back through Olympus, the trio all turned to me.

"What was Zeus talking about?" Percy demanded, "Who's child are you?"

With a sigh, I straightened my back, "I am Angel Potter, Girl Who Lived, Angel of Death, Princess of the Underworld, Demigod Daughter of Hades, God of the Dead,"

They gaped at me. I sighed, they probably wanted nothing to do with me now.

"I wont bother you anymore, if that's what you want," I said quietly, ducking my head.

Percy shook his head quickly, "No, no, its fine, Angel. You're my cousin, and you sided with me back in the Underworld. Its fine, but…"

"But?" I repeated.

"Have you always lived down in the Underworld?" Annabeth blurted.

I nodded, and laughed, "I Shadow Traveled accidentally when I was four into Dad's thrown room. Been there ever since,"

Percy blinked, "Oh, well, that's…" He couldn't find a word.

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. Weird, right? But I wouldn't have it any other way,"

ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP-ALP

_Read and Review, I love comments!_


End file.
